


Derek

by Hopelessromantic15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Divergence, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessromantic15/pseuds/Hopelessromantic15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the same as MasterTLA's work. Except of course this is the story of how Stiles found out that Derek was his soulmate. With a little back story about his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994598) by [MasterTLA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTLA/pseuds/MasterTLA). 



Stiles parents, like Derek's, found out they were each other's soulmates in the most romantic way. John Stilinski was working in the Beacon Hills Police Department like he always is during the week. He and his buddy Bobby were practicing in the gun range. John must've been having an off day because he couldn't hit the target at all. He flipped the safety back on the gun and held it down to rest his arm and catch his breath. He knew that if he just continued to shoot agitated like that he would never make a shot. Bobby was telling him a story about a new family that had moved in earlier that month. John didn't know how long Bobby had been telling his story but when he actually started listening all he caught was

".... Aleksander and Halina Skala are nice people, John. Don't know what the hell they're saying half the time but nice people nonetheless. Plus they have a daughter too. Beautiful girl. She's long and slim and has pale, smooth skin with a whole bunch of little moles on her face and neck. Now her name is something that baffles me and lord knows why her parents named such a pretty girl such a...different name. What was it? Molotov, Coleslaw, no that's not right." The older man shook his head as he pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper out of his pocket.

"Alright here it is, her name is Czeslawa Skala. That's a mouthful if i don't know what but anyway she insists that everyone just call her Claudia. I think you would like her John. You haven't been on a date in like.... dang when was the last time you went on a date because-" Bobby was cut off as John raised his gun again and aimed at the target and shot three times. Each bullet went through the target's chest right in the heart region. John lowered his gun and whispered to himself "Claudia..."

Claudia was very nervous about not just moving from the small town that she'd known her whole life but moving to another continent! Here she was a 22 year old young woman having to move with her parents to America because they said it would be better for her there. Now don't get her wrong. She loves her parents very dearly and they mean the world to her but she was very angry at them for just making the decision for her. They said that they are only doing this because of her jitteryness no eligible man in the village wanted to wed her. The suitors all said that she was too much to handle. They said that she never out grew her childish ways. Everyone always called her  _Lis_ which is the Polish equivalent of what Americans call foxes also it is a nickname for a sly person. She was not a  _sly_ person she just liked to have fun and maybe play a couple pranks on people. No one ever got hurt! Well, not EVERY time. 

Anyway, so here she was crouching down in the back of a grocery store having a full blown panic attack because she was thrown into such a new setting so quickly and there were so many different things here in Beacon Hills and she couldn't find the freakin Eggs!!!! She's taking shallow breaths because it hurts so bad and it's too early in the morning for any sane person to be out shopping for eggs so she is the only one there. Right before she feels like she is about to pass out she distantly hears a man's voice calling her name it isn't her father though. It's a young man that crouches in front of her and takes one of her hands and places it over her heart and places the other over his. She realizes that he wants her to match her heartbeat with his. Claudia is trying she really is! It's just so hard and she can't get her body to work righ. The man is apparently talking to her but she can't hear what he is saying over the sound of her own blood rushing in her ears. She thinks he is trying to tell her his name so she looks at his lips to see if she can read them. He noticed and slowed his words.

"Hello....Claudia....My....Name....Is....JOHN..."

John. She thought. Johnjohnjohn

As she thought about the man-John- she noticed it became easier to breath and match her heartbeat with his. Once she was calmed down enough to think properly she tried to get up but slumped back down instantly. John laughed and helped her up by wrapping a hand around her waist.

"Let's start over" he said

Claudia Skala. My name is John Stilinski" The pair knew immediately what they were to each other and laughed.

****20 years later*****

Stiles was playing GTA at home. He was by himself because Scott takes way too long to do homework and he was too lazy to call anyone else (not like they would actually show up). Nonetheless, he stripped off his school clothes and and put on some gray worn pajama pants. He skipped a shirt all together because let's face it, shirts are completely overrated nowadays. He stopped in the kitchen and picked up a bowl and a bag of chips that he always hides behind the cereal on top of the fridge. He makes his way back to the living room and starts the game up. He plays for a good hour or two before he gets bored of his character and goes on settings to change his appearance. 

He starts with his face for some reason he gives himself hazel instead of his usual light brown eyes and he gives himself stubble. He thought it was innocent just a change of look. He continues by changing his hair to a darker almost black brown color. He takes off the blue plaid shirt his player was wearing and puts on an army green henley with a leather jacket on top because leather jackets are cool. He puts on tighter black jeans then his player had before and takes off the black sneakers and puts plain black shoes on. The last thing the game told him to do was to change the name. Without thinking, Stiles immediately typed in Derek.

He finally actually took a look at his player and realized that he had created quite a fine replica of the broody alpha but something about it just felt right so he leaves it be. The next time he is bored and alone at home he scrolls through his contact list to find someone to call. He gets to one name and stops.

Derek. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you can probably tell but I made Stile's mom's family Polish.  
> Aleksander means "defender of men"  
> Halina means "calm, tranquil"  
> Czeslawa means "honor and glory"  
> Scala means "rock"
> 
> Also, you can tell that I made Claudia a lot like Stiles in not only appearance but in personality as well. Plus, I don't know how the parent story became so long while Stiles' own story became so short but it just sort of happened.


End file.
